Power switches are in particular known as low-voltage power switches. They have switch contacts which are opened via a switch shaft. The switch shaft is actuated by means of a trigger slider via the trigger shaft of a switch latch. The trigger slider is part of the working current trigger unit of the power switch. Besides the trigger slider the working current trigger unit has an electric coil into which an armature extends which is often designed as a longitudinally moveable iron core armature. When triggered, the armature is drawn into the coil by means of magnetic forces of attraction.